On finit avec une chanson
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Draco Malfoy chante une dernière chanson à sa mère en se rappelant certains passage de son passé. et si Lucius avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur ? Et si Narcissa et Draco étaient partis du monde sorcier pour le monde moldu ? Et si Draco n'en pouvait plus de voir sa mère souffrir pour rien ? Song-Fic


_Bonjour tout le monde. Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson Hallelujah, la version de Jeff Buckley, donc cet écrit n'est absolument pas joyeux. Franchement j'ai pleurée en imaginant alors écrire j'ai la larme à l'œil mais étant en cours en ce moment même je ne peux pas pleurer ! Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire cette song-fic_

 _Paring : Y en a pas vraiment mais disons Lucius x Narciss_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme la chanson_

 _PS : Ma Bêta étant très occupé cet os n'a pas été corrigé_

 _Bonne Lecture_

On finit avec une chanson

Le bip incessant de cette saloperie de machine me faisait mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas à quoi il servait à part « garder en vie » ma mère. Je ne comprend vraiment pas. Elle ne fait que souffrir… Elle a mal, beaucoup personne ne veut comprendre que ma mère veut partir ? Elle a perdu son mari, a fahit perde son fils, a perdu sa famille… Il ne lui reste que moi mais je sais qu'elle n'en peux plus. Elle veut lâcher prise… Narcissa Malfoy voulait rejoindre son mari dans la mort. J'attrapais une guitare et commençait à jouer.

(Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah / watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4)

 **Well, I heard there was a secret chord**  
 **That David played and it pleased the Lord**  
 **But you don't really care for music, do you?**  
 **Well it goes like this:**  
 **The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift**  
 **The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…**

Je repensais à mon enfance. Elle n'a pas été facile. J'étais un Malfoy et un Malfoy doit se montrer fort et pas faible. Quand il y avait des invités au manoir, je restais dans ma chambre ou je restais au côtés de mon père, totalement impassible. Quand on était que tous les trois, c'était joyeux. Mon père souriait et jouait avec moi à la bataille explosive. Il était vraiment nul, y'avait pas à dire… Ma mère nous regardait en souriant et rigolait dès que père perdait. C'était beau… Parfois je n'en pouvais plus de jouer la comédie alors je m'isolais dans la pièce la plus calme du manoir et chantait tout en feuilletant les albums photos… C'était mon moment préféré parce que dans les photos, on était nous-même...

 **Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
 **You saw her bathing on the roof**  
 **Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya**  
 **She tied you to her kitchen chair**  
 **She broke your throne and she cut your hair**  
 **And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...**

J'aimais mon père, malgré les apparences, et lui m'aimait aussi… Avec Voldemort… Avec cette face de serpent, ma vie était devenu un enfer. Mon père ne souriait plus, on me forçait à faire le mal, à ne plus être gentil et ne plus sourire… Un enfer… On était si heureux avant… La guerre a tout ravagé… Voldemort est mort, Béllatrix aussi, mon père a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur… Potter a sauvé ma mère au tribunal et moi-même dans la même occasion… J'aurais préféré qu'il sauve mon père aussi pour qu'on redevienne une vraie famille mais… Avec Voldemort et tout ce que la famille Malfoy a fait pendant cette fichue guerre, cela était tout bonnement impossible. Tout avait été détruit. Alors ma mère et moi on a prit tout ce qu'on pouvait au Manoir et nous sommes partis dans le monde moldu.

 **Baby, I've been here before**  
 **I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)**  
 **I used to live alone before I knew ya**  
 **And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
 **And love is not a victory march**  
 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…**

Des Malfoy dans le monde moldu, on aura vraiment tout vu… La Gazette du sorcier que l'on recevait chaque jour nous appris que Potter s'était marié à Ginny Weasley, elle avait enfin eue ce qu'elle voulait… Ma mère et moi vivions en France, dans une petite campagne au nord. C'était calme et vraiment agréable. Mais ce n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'avant. Ma mère ne souriait plus, elle restait des heures et de heures dans sa chambre a pleurer et ne voulait plus me prendre dans ses bras… Elle est morte en même temps que père à Azkaban… J'avais tut perdu à cause de cette guerre… Absolument tout...

 **There was a time when you let me know**  
 **What's really going on below**  
 **But now you never show that to me, do ya?**  
 **But remember when I moved in you**  
 **And the holy dove was moving too**  
 **And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…**

Deux ans plus tard, ma mère était à l'hôpital… Cancer stade terminal, incurable que les médecins ont annoncés… Mon monde s'écroulait… Je venait la voir tous les jours… quelques semaines après avoir été admis dans ce petit hôpital de cambrousse, ma mère tomba dans le coma. Plus les jours passaient, plus je savais qu'elle lâchait prise. Elle ne voulait plus se battre… Elle voulait partir… Voilà pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui… J'ai veillé à débrancher la perfusion qui la nourrit avant de prendre ma guitare et de commencer à jouer...

 **Maybe there's a God above**  
 **But all I've ever learned from love**  
 **Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya**  
 **And it's not a cry that you hear at night**  
 **It's not somebody who's seen the light**  
 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**  
 **Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**  
 **Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**  
 **Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Le bip venait de cesser pour être remplacé par un bruit strident qui ne se stoppait pas… La ligne blanche du moniteur ne battait plus… Ma mère était partie… Elle n'allait plus jamais revenir… J'avais tout perdu… Il ne me restait rien… Des larmes inondèrent mes joues quand le médecin à côté de ma mère annonça le décès… De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir son sourire…

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy pouvaient enfin s'aimer en souriant… S'aimer au grand jour… Pour l'éternité…

FIN

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je vous dis donc merci pour avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cet os, il me tient assez à cœur parce qu'il montre à quel point une chanson peut bouleverser quelqu'un._

 _Bye-nii !_


End file.
